


Damm the Angels

by Strawberrybixth



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead People, Drunken Suicide, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth
Summary: Stan ends up breaking down in the bathroom only for Kyle to find him.Please read the tagsAlso only Randy's Dead don't worry.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 25





	Damm the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> The song Stan is heard singing is A quiet night at home from Bare: a pop opera

Stan was stuck crying in the school bathroom when he heard the door open, he immediately became incredibly annoyed, not wanting anyone to see him like this until he heard an all too familiar voice speak. "Stan, are you okay?" Kyle spoke in a softer tone than usual, he'd always known that Kyle had always been incredibly soft when he was like this. "Kyle.. Please leave." Stan muttered out, whimpering as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Stan no." Kyle said as he slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

"You deserve so much better than me." Stan whispered as the lights of the bathroom flickered slightly. "Stop lying." Kyle snapped back. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Stan." Kyle said as he leaned into kiss Stan, the kiss seemed rather bitter, probably because Stan had been crying. "Will you tell me what happened?" Kyle asked softly as Stan cried into his shoulders. "I just heard that dad took to the bridge last night and took the hard way down." Kyle's eyes went wide as he began to cry as well. "Dude…I'm so sorry…." the two soon ended up on a huddle on the floor. 

A week later Randy's funeral was taking place, it had all gone relatively smoothly as Priest Maxi told Randy's story to everyone, he was an alcoholic and some even believed that he killed himself in a drunken rage. Stan was asked to sing in the middle which he did and Kyle couldn't help but cry, sure he cared about Randy but he cared so much more about Stan's happiness. 

_A_ _quiet_ _night at home_

_Silent night_

_A joy to pass a quiet night at home_

_A quiet night at home_

_All my friends are gone_

_And once again I find myself alone_

_A quiet night at home_

_Just me and my good shepherd_

_He and I can count a million sheep_

_A quiet night at home_

_Filling up the time_

_'Til finally I get to sleep_

_A quiet night at home_

_Mother's worried glances_

_Take my hand, smile sadly, sigh_

_Words of wisdom_

_Talk of ships and princes_

_Soothing sagas laced with loving lies_

_Sadness_

_Who, me? Sad?_

_A quiet night at home_

_My favorite place_

_Honey, it'll be okay_

_Slim down, dear, things will change_

_After all, you've such a pretty face_

_A quiet night at home_

_Play my siren song_

_Attracting none, my ship just won't come in_

_Clinging to_

_The rigid rock of ages_

_Never ever even_

_Get the chance to sin_

_Passing two productive hours_

_Tearing through a hundred pages_

_What a tale of star-crossed lovers_

_Life is lived on other stages_

_Pain adores me_

_God ignores me_

_Always thinking, thinking_

_Sinking, never dancing_

_Never asked and asking why_

_Why the never?_

_Never cries_

_Far too clever_

_Ships and princes_

_All gone home_

_Alone again_

_Again, alone_

_A quiet night at home_

_With thoughts of why_

_A quiet night at home, spent_

_Getting by_

After that everyone went to the bar where people were talking, some people were crying, some people were laughing and some were doing a mix of both. Kyle was looking for Stan and he had found him quite easily just from the smell of beer. "Babe…" Stan whispered sadly as Kyle sat next to him and hugged his crying soulmate. 

Honestly, Fuck Randy. 


End file.
